


Mutual Concerns

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Near Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time Nat and Lacroix spoke that Nick never Knew about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Concerns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. 
> 
> Written for Amilyn for her prompt on [FKCommentfic](http://fkcommentfic.livejournal.com/) 2012
> 
> **Timeline:** Season 2, after _Near Death_

**Mutual Concerns**  
by PJ  
September 2012

When Natalie returned from her lunch break, she had a visitor in her lab. She briefly pondered on her options – calling security, calling Nick – before realizing the futility, considering that he would move faster than she could reach the phone. Instead she positioned herself against the counter where her instruments for the next autopsy were laid out and placed her hand casually beside the scalpel. She couldn't inflict much damage, but at least it showed that she was prepared to fight. Her effort was acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.

"Good evening, Dr. Lambert," Lacroix greeted her.

"Lacroix. What do you want? Nick is at the precinct." Natalie tried to keep the strain from her voice and failed miserably.

"Yes," he breathed. "I suppose I have you to thank for that. Injecting him with strychnine to bring him back was a clever move."

"Oh?" He was actually here to express his gratitude?

"I was out of town when I sensed that something was wrong," Lacroix continued. "I couldn't return as fast as I would have wished. Otherwise the woman who did this to him would be resting on the bottom of Lake Ontario now."

"Um, well, I'm glad I could help." Natalie paused. "Since you're so concerned about Nick, why don't you leave him alone?"

Lacroix glared at her incredulously. "I believe that's obvious. As soon as I turn my back, my son does something incredibly stupid that gets him killed!"

Natalie had to agree. She still found it unsettling that Nick had subjected himself to this near death experience. "I'm glad we concur where Nick's safety is concerned."

"Indeed we do, don't we?" Lacroix left the sentence hanging like a threat.

Natalie frowned. She had earned his gratitude, but she knew Lacroix would always intervene in whatever cure she tried on Nick.

FIN


End file.
